Vanished Love
by daydreamer299
Summary: He vanished from her life a year ago to never be found... she hoped and prayed that she would find him someday... would she? TxG
1. Chapter 1

A few of you may remember this story from a few years ago. I took it down but lately have been thinking about redoing this one and wanted to give it another chance. I may change it some or I might just keep it the same. I haven't really decided what i'm doing yet. The first chapter however is mostly the same though I added just a little to it but not much.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Vanished Love<p>

Chapter One

Tears would not stop streaming down Gabriella Montez's face as she sat down on the bench that was in her boyfriend Troy Bolton's secret spot.

The tears were coming down like crazy. She had been crying so much this past year.

For it had been exactly one year ago from today since she last saw Troy Bolton, the love of her life.

It had been one year ago since she had seen her soulmate safe and sound.

It had been one year ago since he had disappeared from her life.

It had been one year ago since she knew weather or not Troy was alive or dead.

It had been one year ago since she knew if he was living or breathing.

In her heart, she knew that Troy was not dead. She believed his heart was still beating and it hadn't stopped at all. They had that strong of a connection, and she would be able to feel it if he were actually dead or not. And she had yet to feel that he was actually dead. The very thought of it was unbearable to her. She refused to believe that he was. She believed that he was still out there somewhere in the world. He just had to be.

Yet for the past year she had no idea where he was or what exactly had happened to him. And it killed her. It was killing her like crazy that she still didn't know. It was obvious that something bad had to have happened to him. Otherwise, if something hadn't, there was no doubt in her mind he would be here right now. But he wasn't.

There was no way possible that Troy would ever run away. He would never leave willingly. His loved ones all refused to believe that because Troy had been so unbelievably happy and content right before his disappearance. And it was obvious to everyone that knew them that Troy and Gabriella had been hopelessly in love with each other, and no one could believe that Troy would just leave Gabriella like that. That was just all way to unlike Troy. Everyone knew that Troy would never ever leave Gabriella's side. Not in a million years would he.

Had he gotten into a really bad accident? Was he hurt and in pain somewhere? Had someone taken her Troy? Her sweet, wonderful Troy that she loved so incredibly much?

She shook her head in frustration. Someone taking Troy had been constantly speculated by everyone, the trouble was that no one could come up with anyone who would want to harm Troy in that way. He was loved by everyone and had no enemies. It just didn't make any sense that someone would take him. So many other bad thoughts ran through her head constantly, and she just hated the thought of so many of them happening to Troy. The thought of him hurt and in pain somewhere and her not being able to find him was absolutely killing her. It was the worst feeling in the world not being able to find him and not knowing if he was safe or not. She hated it all so much.

She just wished more than anything that he had never disappeared and that he was with her right now. That he was right besides her. She wished that more than anything in the world. God she just wanted to be with him and it pained her so much that she couldn't be. It broke her heart into a million pieces that he wasn't with her.

"Have to say that I'm not really surprised to find you here," she heard a very familiar voice say to her, "Actually, I thought you might be."

She glanced up to see Troy's best friend, Chad Danforth walking towards her. He had a rather sad look on his face as he gazed at her. As she looked up at him she knew exactly what he was sad about.

She continued to look at him and somehow managed to smile at him, though it was hard. It was so hard to smile these days. How could she smile when the love of her life was nowhere to be found?

"I just felt like this was where I needed to be right now," she answered, "I feel close to him up here." She brushed a way a couple of the tears that had been rolling down her cheeks. It felt like it didn't matter though how many she brushed away, they just kept coming down. She sighed deeply as she felt yet another tear come down. Her body shook a little.

Chad nodded his head a little. He then took a breath, and moved a little closer to her. He slowly sat on the bench next to her. He looked around and then gazed over at her, "You know, I haven't been able to bring myself up here since before he... it feels really odd being up here. Especially since we used to come up here a lot because of him," he looked around a little more, he then let out a breath, "It kinda feels the same but then completely different."

Gabriella didn't really say anything after that, instead she just stared at the ground below her. Chad remind silent for a few moments as well.

"I just can't believe we haven't seen him in an entire year now, and we still don't have a clue what happened to him. I still can't believe this whole thing is even real," Chad went quietly, a couple of tears now started streaming down his face, "I miss him so much. I miss my brother. I miss my best friend."

Gabriella suddenly gazed sadly at Chad, "I just wish we could find out what happened to him. I just wish that we could find him, finally." Tears were coming down again, "It's just the hardest thing, not knowing, and I really hate it. I hate it so much."

"Yeah," Chad softly whispered, "The not knowing thing is very hard. I just pray we find him out there alive someday. We have to. I don't believe he's dead, but it's so difficult as his disappearance just keeps getting longer."

"He's not dead," Gabriella shook her head, refusing to believe it, "He's not. I'd know. I'd just know if he were, and my heart doesn't believe he is yet. I strongly believe he's out there somewhere... trying to fnd a way to get back to us. I just wish I knew where on this earth he was. I wish more than anything I knew where."

Chad gazed at her for a long time, then finally spoke up, "I believe he's out there somewhere also. There's just no way he can be dead. I just wish we could find him."

"We will," Gabriella swallowed hard, "We just have to find him... someday."

"Someday," Chad repeated the word softly.

He then reached over to hug Gabriella and held onto her for awhile as she continued to cry into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment, just the two of them.

The bell suddenly rang however, giving the two a warning. Chad slowly broke apart from Gabriella, but slowly reached over to brush a tear away from her eye.

"I think that our free period is over, and we really need to head back down to face the music," Chad sighed rather heavily, he continued to gaze at Gabriella, "What do you say we head back down together?"

As little as Gabriella wanted to go back down there, she shook her head and nodded in agreement, "Okay. Let's go back down together."

Chad slowly got up, and held out his hand for Gabriella. She sighed a little as she really didn't want to face it, but soon got up as well. She grabbed onto Chad's hand, and together the two of them headed back down to face another long day without Troy.

* * *

><p>Gabriella felt tears running down uncontrollably, she found them to be unstoppable, as she leaned against a tree with a heavy sigh. She had gotten so upset shortly after she and Chad had wandered back downstairs together, that she had fled from the building, not caring at all that it was in the middle of the day. All she knew was she just had to get away from there. She couldn't be there a second longer.<p>

She had run till she couldn't anymore. She felt like she was out of breath from running so much.

She closed her eyes and let the tears continue to fall.

Suddenly, she started to pray. She started to pray with all she had.

God... Please don't let him be dead. He just can't be. Please just give me a sign. Please just let him still be out there, alive and breathing somewhere. Please God, just let him come back to me someday.

He had to come back to her. He just had to. The only thing she wanted in this entire world was for her to come back to her.

She could hear the sound of footsteps behind her all of a sudden, and she sighed heavily. She opened her eyes and was already suspicious of whom it was before she turned around, "Chad, you seriously did not have to come all the way out here just for-"

She spun around extremely fast, but what she saw made her freeze immediately.

She found herself looking into the blue eyes of someone who she hadn't seen in over a year. She found herself looking into the blue eyes of someone who she was so afraid she'd never see again. Those beautiful, wonderful blue eyes that she loved so incredibly much. Those beautiful blue eyes she missed so damn much.

Yet he was here. Finally. He was right in front of her.

He was alive.

Oh God, he was alive.

Tears were starting to fall down her face wildly. She gasped as she felt overwhelmed with shock and disbelief. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Tears were still falling down as she continued to look into those beautiful blue eyes. Somehow, she managed to find her voice, "Oh my God, Troy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Still mostly the same for chapter two... I do apologize that i have to repost/redo this story. I do plan on making changes though within the next couple of chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

She was watching him with wide eyes and feeling so amazed that he was there. This moment was all she had dreamed of for the past year. Seeing him in front of her was like witnessing a dream come true. It was totally a miracle that he was there. It was an amazing miracle.

She was still feeling unsure if he was really real. She was just so incredibly afraid this was all a real dream and she would wake up and he would be gone. She was so terrified that she'd wake up and still wouldn't know where he was and if he was alive. She'd spent so much time over the past year hoping and praying for this moment to finally happen and now that the moment was finally here it was hard to believe it was even real. This was a moment she absolutely did not want to wake up from if it weren't real.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him as she was afraid so he would disappear again if she did. She was afraid that if she even blinked he'd be gone again. She couldn't allow that to ever happen. She just couldn't loose him again.

He was the same Troy she remembered from a year ago, yet he looked a little different. She eyed him up and down, she could feel a huge wave of worry overcome her as she gazed at the bruises and cuts that were on his body. He was still her beautiful Troy he was a year ago yet some of the way he looked alarmed and concerned her deeply. Dried dirty blood was on his clothes, skin, and in his hair. She hated seeing all the bruises, cuts, and blood on him. She didn't like it at all. He seemed much paler and thinner then he used to be since she last saw him. She stood where she was and she looked incredibly worriedly at him for a few moments. She watched as his body trembled somewhat. He had obviously been through something bad this past year and it was killing her not knowing what. What he had gone through must of been terrible to experience and she hated thinking he had to go through any of it at all.

She let out a sigh. At least she finally knew he was alive, and that was all that really mattered to her at the moment. He was here and he was finally standing by her side. He was really, truly by her side at last. What she had wanted for so long was finally happening. She had wanted and longed for this for an entire year now. She still couldn't quite believe her eyes.

He looked extremely shocked to see her as well. He couldn't take his eyes off of her either. Ever since his eyes first fell on hers a few moments ago they never stopped looking at her. His eyes held a mixture of emotions such as love, hope, desire, excitement, sadness, worry and wonder in them as he looked back at her. She could also tell he looked rather exhausted and worn out. He also looked rather nervous. He trembled again as he stood there. He looked like he had tears threatening to come falling down from his eyes any second.

"Gabriella!" He softly breathed her name.

Hearing his voice for the first time since he had disappeared sent even more tears streaming down her face. She was in total and complete shock, still unable to believe that this was all really happening. She feared she'd never hear that voice again and just hearing it was so amazing to her. His voice was the most beautiful sound in the world at that moment. She had missed it so much.

"Troy? Is it- is it really you?" she shakily questioned, she was still having a lot of difficulty finding her voice. She continued to gaze into his eyes; she was searching for an answer. Oh God, she just prayed that that answer was yes. It had to be yes.

He gazed at her for a moment and suddenly nodded, "It's really me, Gabriella," she suddenly saw a wide smile form on his face, and before she knew it he had thrown his arms around her and he was actually holding her. She gasped in shock as she finally touched him. My god she had missed the feel of his touch. My god how she had missed him like crazy this past year. He was holding her tightly and he was acting like he never wanted to let her go. She held onto him just as tight, never wanting to let go of him either. She buried her face in his chest as she cried and listened to the beating of his heart. She felt so happy to be able to listen to the beating of his heart. She was so happy she had been right of that heart still beating as it still was. She was so incredibly thankful for that. Hearing his heart beating was so beautiful and wonderful. She could listen to it for hours and never grow tired of it. Ever. She just wanted to listen to it and be here with him forever. She could feel his wet tears suddenly start to fall down onto her shirt. They both had tears in their eyes as they held onto each other. It felt so incredible to finally be together after so long.

She suddenly knew as she held him like this that he was really here and this moment was real. There was no more doubt in her mind that he was not real. After being apart for so, so unbearably long and fearing that she would never see him again, she wanted to hold onto him like this forever. She was just so happy that they were able to do this now as they weren't earlier in the day or for the past year. It was incredible that they were finally able to.

She looked up at him and into his eyes, he was still holding onto her, yet he was now looking into her eyes as well, "You're here!" she cried out, feeling very amazed, "You are alive! I always believed in my heart that you were but just having you finally here is just the most amazing thing! I've have been so afraid that this would never happen that I would never be in your arms again. Ever. I was so scared we'd never find you and that you would be gone forever. But I kept on believing though that you would someday come back to me. And now you are here... finally! You have finally come back to me," he laughed happily and twirled her around.

"Yes I am here," he smiled happily at her, "With you, finally!"

He suddenly pulled her in for a long awaited kiss; one they had been both waiting what felt like eternity for. They kissed as if there was no tomorrow. For the past year they weren't sure if they would ever have another tomorrow so they kissed with all they had. It all felt so incredibly wonderful just being able to. They just never wanted to let each other go as they had been separated for way to long.

"I love you Gabriella Montez," he immediately told her after they had finally finished kissing, they had kissed for what felt like hours, tears were in his eyes. He breathed as he set her down, he looked deeply into her eyes, "I love you so, so much. Oh, I've wanted to say that for so long to you. I never stopped loving you after all this time I've been gone. I am so very sorry that I disappeared for such a long time. Believe me, I wish more than anything I had been here with you all this time. I've hated so much being seperated from you. God, I've missed you so damn much!" he gazed continued to gaze at her, "You are the brightest spot of this entire year... finally seeing you after fearing I never would. I feel like i've been through hell and back to get to this moment and am so glad it is really here. I am so happy to finally be able to see you and be back with you!"

"You have no idea how much I missed you," Gabriella whispered, as she smiled lovingly up at him. Tears were still rolling down her face as well, but they were a different kind of tears then they were a few hours ago, "I have been so worried about you. I''ve been so scared I'd never see you again and here you are. Here you are!" She repeated. She took a breath,  
>"It's like a miracle that you are really here. It's like an answer to a prayer. It's like a dream come true. You have no idea how amazing it is and what a wonderful relief it is to finally know you're alive. Oh my god it is so beyond wonderful! I love you so much, Troy Bolton. I love you so incredibly much!"<p>

She suddenly looked at him, and frowned as she was studying all the bruises and cuts that were on his body. She hated that they were on him. And It was just killing her. She had to know. She then looked seriously at him in concern. She lightly touched one of his bruises on his face, she worriedly looked at it and then started worriedly looking at the others on him. She then looked back up at Troy, "Troy, are you okay? Where in the world have you been all this time? Is it okay if I ask you that? You had us all so incredibly worried about you. Oh my God we've been so beyond worried."

He gazed at her for a few moments then took a deep breath before he began to speak to her, "Gabriella, I am once again so, so incredibly sorry for disappearing like that for so long. Believe me when I say this, I did not go willingly. I would never leave you for so long like that willingly, there is no way that would ever happen." he kept gazing directly into her eyes and he continued, "If I had had it my way, which I absolutely did not, I would have spent every second that I was gone with you and I would have never left your side."

She had love and concern in her eyes as she looked at him questionably.

He continued to look deeply at her.

He then took her hand and started to tell her what had happened.


End file.
